Under The Covers
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: Shotakon warning. Kaoru and Mikagami seem to be confused about sex and payment.


Under The Covers  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
Mikagami sat alone in his room, the lights dimmed and the terrace glass doors ajar. They had been fighting for days, their bruises and injuries healed by Yanagi but their restlessness and fatigue untreatable. He wanted to just fall back on the bed he sat on, but something pushed him to keep up. Holding the handle of his Ensui he lifted it to the air, pretending it was upright with water. Swinging the imaginary sword around he gripped it with both hands and delivered a blow powerful enough to defeat the enemy. Memories of the past fights called to him, telling him to do this, not to do that, thrust harder or run faster the next time…   
  
Someone knocked at the door. Continuing his pretend-bout he muttered a hasty "Come in." He heard the door close slowly and almost inaudible footsteps walk towards him. Acknowledging the presence he glanced at the visitor. "Kaoru. What is it?"   
  
The boy looked at him and chewed on his lip nervously, nevertheless with a determined, rather grim expression on his face. His breathing was normal, rhythmical, but it was as though he was consciously inhaling, lest stop breathing at all. It was obvious that he was about to sleep, Mikagami noted, since he wasn't wearing a shirt under his vest.   
  
"Mikagami-san, I want to thank you for saving me."   
  
Startled slightly, he still went on with practicing with himself. It had been days since he had saved the boy's life from the greedy hold of Mokuren, the half-plant member of team Uruha illusion that trapped Kaoru inside and used his energy to fight. Mikagami slashed across the air. "You've already said that."   
  
Kaoru shook slightly at Mikagami's intolerant words, the low voice hitting him hard, and a forcibly repressed fear took hold of his chest. "Hai." He closed his eyes and fought back the trepidation, thinking of the number of times he had done this. Then he focused on how the young man had saved him the other day, risking his own life to help him, then carried him to safety in his arms, secretly whispering a few comforting words. They had barely known each other, and were better called enemies even, and yet… If Recca had saved him maybe he wouldn't be doing this, but Mikagami, he wasn't the generous, impulsive type. He was more of the silent, brooding type, and Kaoru reminded himself the real reason someone like that would helped a nobody like him.   
  
The sword master glared at him, placing his Ensui aside after a few lengthy strokes. Laying his hands at his sides he pushed down slightly on the bed and inched back. Kaoru had just stood there for about five minutes, quite and still, two things he least expected form the usually immature fighter. He had wanted to rest, and waiting for nothing really annoyed him. Turning around he crawled over the bed until his head was over the pillows. "If you can't say anything else now then just talk about it some other time. I just want to go to bed. And turn off the lights." He took off his coat and flung it to the side table with ease, then plopped down heavily.   
  
Kaoru stepped back, hearing the words he couldn't say come directly from Mikagami. He walked towards the door and flicked the switch downwards. 'Here we go…'   
  
As soon as the lights were turned off Mikagami felt a trance take over him, lulling him to slumber. 'Ah yes', he sighed, grateful for the darkness. He pulled the rubber band from his hair threw it away carelessly, rubbing his cheek to the soft silken pillows.   
  
Just as sleep had almost taken over him he felt a small hand over his hair at the nape of his neck. He shook it of a little but soon came to ignore it as some imaginary trick his rest-starved body was playing. He felt something brush against it again, soft and small, but this time directly on his skin and definitely not a hand, followed by a feathery touch gliding down his back. It stopped just right after where his shirt ended, then proceeded to go up again. Mikagami's eyes opened wide and almost let out a startled yelp as it made cold contact with his bare skin. Sitting up defensively he turned towards his side, Kaoru staring at him intently.   
  
Kaoru's gaze was intense, his breathing fast–paced and his skin slightly flushed all over. Mikagami, catching his breath, glared at him. The boy had better come up with a good reason for disturbing him. "Well?" He asked coolly, retaining his composure. It could be important.   
  
Kaoru slid his hand over his left forearm, a way of pulling himself together, and responded to the impatient intonation. He grasped the inner edges of his pink vest and took it off solemnly, then let it fall off the bed. He knelt up, Mikagami now just inches away, and started working on the buttons of the swordsman's blouse. Heavy hands grasped his.   
  
Kaoru had already reached the fourth button when the thought crossed Mikagami's mind. He pulled at the hands in front of him and cast them aside, ready to tell off the little hentai when he noticed that Kaoru had closed his eyes. And his hands were frozen, trembling…   
  
"Kaoru, what's going on?" Kaoru opened his eyes questioningly. He fought back the urge to run away, thinking Mikagami was into some sort of play. "Ie, domo, no games…" Attempting to distract him from whatever embarrassing roles he might be plotting, Kaoru hurriedly cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips against his, explicitly drawing him in.   
  
Mikagami froze, paralyzed in shock as intent lips covered his and the hands spread over his ears and to his shoulders. The blow was such that he was overwhelmed, losing all trace of thoughts to the warm flow of passion racing through him. The kiss wasn't especially skillful, but the enthusiasm covered up for it. And besides, the child's lips were so small, so sensitive, bringing delicious new sensations Mikagami never imagined. 'Mmm, good…'   
  
He pulled the small waist up close, savoring the heat between their bodies. He heard moans and muffled sounds come from them, which one he wasn't sure. He let his hand roam the boy's chest, relishing the tender quality of his skin that only children could posses. His finger traced the contours and the nipples lightly, passing over a few scars that ran deep and a new gash near the rib area, until his fingers reached the cold golden cross hanging around his neck. Releasing the kiss he bit on the pendant and tugged on Kaoru's neck little by little until his back touched the bed and Kaouru had descended over him.   
A last plea of reason knocked on his senses – 'He's just a child… and he's a boy! You're a boy! Tokiya… matte…' He pushed the nagging away, a soothing, more aroused voice playing in his head. 'He seems to know what his doing, ooh that tongue, those small playful hands… So what if he's a boy, it's too good… It's his idea in the first place… so willing…"   
  
Soon all voices in his head vanished, leaving him alone with Kaoru to do whatever he wanted, the boy seemed bent on following his every whim and concentrated on his (Tokiya's) pleasure rather than pursue his own. And with such stamina, too…   
  
  
Mikagami opened his eyes, sunshine filling the room in a warm flood. He groaned as he looked at the clock, wondering how he could have slept all the way until nine when he was usually up by dawn to train. Turning to his side, he completely froze in terror. Right beside him, lying on his back with no sheets over him and naked as a jaybird, was his young, new teammate Kaoru Koganei. Mikagami clasped over his mouth, realizing the turn of events the night before. Kaoru had come to him, wanting, needing…   
  
'He's just a child!', a strangled cry accused him, pointing out the obvious much to his resentment. Pulling the covers he placed them carefully over the sleeping boy. 'He must be really exhausted', he thought reflectively, staring at his own naked self and sighing. 'What came over me?'   
  
Mikagami got up and took a shower, dressed and got ready for breakfast. He didn't really feel like showing up to the other members so he decided to call for room service, including an order for his instant bedmate.   
  
While ordering he noticed the boy stir in the sheets. 'He's up?', he wondered, thinking how rigorous the previous evening, until dawn actually, had been for him. What more Kaoru, not just so much younger but also the one who took a more tiring part… "Groan…"   
  
Mikagami sighed. He enjoyed himself last night, no doubt, but it shouldn't happen again, and he wanted to make it clear before they went on pretending nothing happened. "Kaoru, about last night…"   
  
Kaoru's head snapped up, then fell down with another groan. "Nani? Not enough?" Mikagami's jaw fell, appalled by Kaoru's blunt accusation. "That's not what I was going to say! It shouldn't happen again. I took advantage of your needs."   
  
Kaoru turned his head to face him, still lying down on his stomach. "It's not like you had a choice. If you didn't help me I'd be dead by now."   
  
Mikagami fought the urge to smile, flattered by the boy's words somehow. But he had to make sure Kaoru understood… "I guess this is the only way I can repay you, ne?" Mikagami's eyes opened wide in shock "What?" Kaoru frowned at him, sitting up.   
  
"Repay me? For what? For saving you from Uruha Illusion? You… you…" It made sense to him now, slowly, Kaoru's sudden affection, his unnatural lust, his effort to please him… "You came to me in gratitude?"   
  
Kaoru snorted. "Don't sound so surprised."   
  
Mikagami gasped. Rushing towards him he grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him roughly. "Kisama! Why didn't you tell me?" Kaoru glowered. "What?" Mikagami slapped his cheek violently. "I didn't save you for that you little hentai!" Kaoru glared defiantly and yelled furiously. "No shit! The hell you were kicking and fighting while you fucked me unconscious last night!" He hit him again, infinitely enraged at the sharpness of Kaoru's allegations.   
  
Mikagami bit on his fist, not having the rationale to talk and teeming with the will to fight. In his eyes Kaoru was weak, yet arrogant and foolish enough to dare him. The words had met him like a slap on the face, disparaging him to the point of tainted injury. So imperative, so strong a charge to a honorable mater swordsman, from such a small voice…   
  
"Nothing happened last night, Kaoru. Leave my room."   
  
The boy stood up, covering himself indignantly with the silken sheets as he picked up the pieces of clothing scattered all over his room. With the way the older boy had been pawing at his clothes the night before, he thought, he was sure he'd never find some of the garments, forcibly leaving them behind as he attempted a hasty retreat. Not having the capacity for further degradation he walked out of the room as he was, one hand clutching the blanket slung lowly around his hips, the other carrying his belongings.   
  
Near the entrance of his room were Fuuko and Recca, knocking and calling his name thinking that he was still inside, sleeping. "Kaoru get up already you lazy kid or we'll eat your breakfmmpfh…" Recca rubbed his ribs, wincing at Fuuko who elbowed him sternly. "Nani? Ha…" Fuuko's eyes were wide with shock. "Kaoru?"   
  
Both fighters stood alarmed upon seeing the nearly naked, tear-restraining boy trudging across the hall, blood trickling from his lips as he thoughtlessly limped towards them. The two moved apart, as signaled by Fuuko, giving him way as he approached the door behind them, apprehensively waiting for a gesture, a sound or any kind of indication that he sought their assistance. There was just – something – in his eyes that kept them in place, that said no. But that something also showed his vulnerability, a certain torment and bitterness that never seemed possible to exist inside a child's mind.   
  
Kaoru listlessly reached for the knob, dropping his vest, much to Recca and Fuuko's concern. Both bent down at once and reached for it, Recca able to grab it first and hand it over. 'He's barefoot', Fuuko noted. Kaoru took the vest without so much as a glance, as though the vest had floated to his hand by will. Closing the door behind him they heard a click. Ignoring Fuuko, Recca tried to open it. It was locked.   
  
Recca's eyes directed to Kaoru's trail, leading right into the farthest door. He looked at Fuuko questioningly. "Do you think whoever attacked Kaoru might have hurt Mikagami, too? Why isn't he out yet? Kaoru came from his room like that so they were together when it happened for sure." He clenched his fist and half-lunged, ready for an ambush. "C'mon, let's check." He ran forward, placing his back against the wall as he came near the door and started discussing his plan in ragged whispers. "You got that? Fuuko?" He searched across the room, and spotted Fuuko on the same spot staring at him forlornly. Recca glared at her for a few seconds then tiptoed half the way back. "What are you doing? Mikagami could be in danger!" Fuuko shook her head, an awkward scowl on her face. "I don't think so."   
  
With that she walked away from it all, motioning Recca to follow her. "Let's just go practice. We really don't need this now…"   
  



End file.
